I Missed You
by tobi-sailorVenus
Summary: What do you think would’ve happened if Bella would have never jumped from the cliff and Edward would’ve come from his own will? One-shot.


**Pre-Author's Notes:**

**I needed a break from the other stories and um, I'm sorry to people who are still anticipating the next chapters because my inspiration is rare nowadays. And one can't write when they don't feel like it. -__-**

**I don't know why but just listening to ****The Mortician's Daughter**** by ****Black Veil Brides**** just gave me an idea. **

**It's such a pretty song – I recommend it.^^ Usually they scream and their only debut video(so far) is kind of scary, but this song is really cute. **

**Oh and I'm going to have to change the…design of Bella's house a little. Because if I went with the The-Window-Faces-The-Lawn format some things would've gone wrong…so yeah.**

**Summary: What do you think would've happened if Bella would have never jumped from the cliff and Edward would've come back from his own will? I always wondered that…but finally I decided to explore it. Alternate sort-of ending to New Moon – no Volturi, no suicidal vampires, and definitely no Jacob in this one-shot.**

_**Background: Bella is upset with Jacob, and has gone back to her home on a weekend where Charlie isn't there.**__** And of course, he's fishing. Edward cannot take no more, and is ready to go back to the girl he loves. It's night-time. Edward POV…**_

**I Missed You**

I stared at the small and plain house before me. My former sanctuary, my home. The place where I knew my angel would always be. A place I wanted to be welcomed to, even if I didn't deserve it.

The house was silent, alone. She wasn't there, her father wasn't there. I wished I could allow myself in through her window, to watch her smile as she pulled me close, but that wouldn't happen again. Months ago it could've, but not anymore. Not with the way I have made the situation worse.

As I sat on a tree branch, wishing dreams that couldn't be true, I began to hear a familiar sound miles away from where I sat. The sound came closer to me painfully slow, and I recognized at once.

It was my Bella's old and rusted truck.

Any other day it would've made me smile slightly, knowing she would be home soon, safe, but along with the grunts of her suffering vehicle, there was sobs and ragged breaths.

I stopped breathing. What had happened to her? Why was she crying? And then realization hit me – I left her.

_Well you couldn't expect her to be happy, you fool. _

I knew I couldn't – but I did anyways. I underestimated her feelings for me, and now look at her.

She came closer, and I dared to turn to look at her beautiful face.

She was driving alone in her truck, her cheeks swollen from crying and her wide brown eyes red with tears. Her frame was shaking violently, as if she would break any moment.

I was tempted to sneak into the cab of her car, and to drive her home before she got into an accident, but that couldn't be done.

Months ago it could've…but not today.

She finally reached her destination, and stopped the car abruptly. She closed the door angrily, and stomped to her front door, sobbing.

"Just leave me alone, Jacob!" She screamed.

Jacob? Who was this Jacob that had hurt her enough to make her shed tears, and how dare he still follow after her when he knew what he had done?

I heard her open the door and make her way upstairs. She slammed her door, and heard the comforting sound of her body crashing against the mattress. She sounded horrible.

Bella's sobs upstairs were heaving more violently now, and she had a hard time breathing. I could no longer stand her suffering, so I hopped off the branch and sped under her window, and climbed until my feet were resting on the eave, and took a look at her face.

Through the moonlight's glow her skin looked paler, and there was dark purple circles under her eyes. Her once chestnut brown hair was let out in tangles, and her perfect face was in a mixed expression of hurt and anger. I needed to comfort her.

"Bella?" I asked through the window.

She cringed to the sound, and opened her eyes to see who was at her window. Once she saw my face she bowed her head down and covered her eyes with her hands, and began to sob louder and harder.

Slowly as to not startle her, I pushed open the window, closed it and crept slowly to the edge of her bed. She spoke then.

"What…I…don't…why…I'm losing my mind," she sobbed, her cries making it hard for her to speak.

"Bella?" I asked again. My hand involuntary twitched up to touch her, but I held it back. If I touched her she would surely scream at me to leave, and my heart will be broken once again. But it would be my fault. As always.

She continued to sob, and I couldn't stand the sight of it. My body yearned for her warm skin, and my face was falling as to this painful sight.

I sat on the edge of her bed, and drew my arm out as to hold her shoulders. I didn't dare to hold her waist as before my leaving.

"Edward," she sobbed as she crawled closer to me. She crouched on lap and held onto my shirt as she buried her face into my chest. "Why…?"

She was clearly asking me why all of this had happened. Why I left, why I lied to her, why did I make my stupid decisions…

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I left you to protect you from what I am, and I lied cruelly to you in a pathetic attempt to make it easier for you. But it wasn't the best thing…I left you here unprotected from other dangers, and I left you broken and crushed. I'm more sorry than I can tell you, Bella, I swear I didn't-"

Suddenly, she pressed two fingers to my lips, causing me to stop speaking. Instead, I breathed in her wonderful scent, and the automatic fire in my throat blazed. Heaven and hell…all mixed into one.

"Edward…" She whispered. Just the name of my name on her lips made me sigh, it was such a beautiful sound. "You…lied to me?"

As she spoke her head raised from my chest, and looked up at me with wide, pleading eyes. Oh, how I've missed these eyes. Warm, deep chocolate that allowed me one hint of the workings of her secret mind. Warm eyes that could look right through me.

I gently took her hand in mine, entwining my cold fingers with her soft ones. The familiar sensation made me sigh softly, too quiet for Bella to hear.

I pulled her closer by pulling the hand that was joined by hers, and buried my sad face in her glorious hair. Something about it seemed different, it seemed as if she hasn't taken care of it for a while. I winced when I knew this was my fault.

"Bella…" I whispered passionately into her chestnut locks. "I've said so many times how much I love you, and each time I mean it. But that time…in the forest, I lied to make it a little easier for you. It wasn't true, and I expected for you to see through my lies…I didn't expect that you would break your faith in me right there with one word. I'm sorry, Bella, so very sorry…"

My voice faded as I heard Bella's breathing and heartbeat accelerate. Did I frighten her? Did she not believe me?

Moments passed and no one said more. I breathed in her heavenly smell, the burn in my throat disappearing.

"Edward, do you…love me?" Bella whispered as she turned her face towards me. I pulled my face out of her hair and looked into her gorgeous brown eyes, quietly saying that I did. I loved her in every way possible, and it will be for the rest of eternity.

One silent tear ran down her flushed cheek, and I didn't want to see it. I pressed my lips tenderly to her cheek to stop it from running, and I breathed the words I've been holding in for so long but I knew were true.

"I love you, Bella. Now and forever."

I felt her cheek uplift in a grin, and I grinned back. If my angel was happy, so was I.

I wrapped my arms around her fragile and warm waist, and pulled her closer. She did the same, and buried her face into my chest smiling once again.

Minutes passed, until my Bella fell asleep.

It was heaven once again.

**_____________________________________________________________________**

** Muah Muah!!!**

**Well that was pretty gooey…a little too gooey…but oh well. I liked it.^^**

**Review. I demand REVIEW.**

**Songs to Listen while Reading this fanfic thingy:**

**The Mortician's Daughter – Black Veil Brides**

**Harder Than You Know – Escape the fate**

**You Are So Beautiful – Escape the Fate**

**That's practically the only romantic songs I got XD**

**P.S. I don't know why Bella got mad at Jacob. I just thought it was a good scenario…and a good excuse for Eddy to kick his wolf ass. ^^**


End file.
